Zy'tl Q'ae
Zy'tl Q'ae (ザイトルクワエ) was a massive tree monster that dwelled in the Great Forest of Tob. Appearance Described as a monster that easily dwarfs the fourth Floor Guardian of Nazarick, Gargantua. It is a giant tree that stands almost 100 meters in height, with six branching tentacles that extend to the length of over 300 meters. Decorating the top of its head, a patch of green-like moss grows. And in the middle of its great trunk lies a gaping cavernous maw with sharp teeth. Personality Very little is shown about the personality of Zy'tl Q'ae, if any. Its actions suggest it to be akin to a mindless beast with a voracious appetite whose only goal is to devour all things. It's possible that Zy'tl Q'ae was once intelligent, when it was a treant, but it seems that its current state has made it lose all ability to be reasoned with. Background Long ago in the distant past, this evil tree was originally a treant, that Pinison described as 'twisted'. According to her the evil tree was one of many monsters that appeared in the New World, falling from a tear in the sky. These creatures it came with were incredibly powerful rumored to have the power to destroy the world and said to rival the Dragon Lord. While many of the monsters were eliminated or sealed over the ages, some like the evil tree survived and went into hiding. Taking residence in the northern part of the Great Forest of Tob, it fell into a deep slumber. On occasion it would feed to replenish its strength through draining the life force of the surrounding plants and trees. During one of its many partial awakenings a party of seven adventurers passed through the Tob Forest and challenged the great monster so as to restore peace in the forest at the behest of a dryad. The tree was then given the name Zy'tl Q'ae by the leader of the group. The seven managed to defeat the monster. However, they only defeated a piece of its body. The main body had not fully awakened and would not do so until a long but indeterminate time had passed. Chronology The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Zy'tl Q'ae reveals itself before Ainz and Aura who are led to it home by Pinison. Upon awakening it immediately starts to use its tentacles limbs, ripping great trees from their roots and devouring them. While the treant goes about feasting it takes notice of the intruders in its domain. The Floor Guardians then arrive at Ainz's command. Finding the constant roar annoying as they are holding a conversation about what to do with Zy'tl Q'ae, Demiurge uses magic to freeze the great tree in ice. Though incapacitated, Zy'tl Q'ae manages to break free from his entrapment, more furious than ever. Turning his sole attention to the Guardians the treant attempts to crush them with his tree limbs. The Floor Guardians carefully fend off the treant's attacks through a combination of their strength and teamwork. Eventually Ainz Ooal Gown steps in, satisfied with their coordination; he freezes Zy'tl Q'ae in time, decorating its trunk with numerous vessels of exploding spheres, making the fearsome treant look like a Christmas tree, before exploding. Abilities and Powers Zy'tl Q'ae was one of the first impressive creature that Ainz had encountered in the New World. Aura estimated its power level to be between 80 to 85. However, she was unable to exactly measure its HP which she declared to be 'off the chart'. Pinison once declared that its strength rivaled a dragon. Specializing in using its great size and strength to its advantage it's able to uproot trees and objects from the surrounding area, lifting them with ease and devour them. It possessed great endurance, as it was able to shake off Demiurge's Frost of Judecca after some time and recover from multiple attacks from the combined might of the Floor Guardians despite the attacks were not aimed to kill. In addition to all that, Zy'tl Q'ae was able produce seeds and shoot them as projectiles. However, despite its "off the chart" health the Floor Guardians deemed it to be weak and it would have been easily defeated by only one Guardian should any of them wanted to do so. Trivia * Zy'tl Q'ae could be one of the surviving Evil Deities that fought the Thirteen Heroes. * Its name originated from an eldritch race of plant monsters from Cthulhu Mythology. * Ironically, a rare healing herb grows at the top moss area of its head. * Ainz mused that giant trees were a joke during the early days of YGGDRASIL. * According to Ainz, there is a similar creature to Zy'tl Q'ae in YGGDRASIL but it is unknown if Zy'tl Q'ae is native to the New World or a remnant from YGGDRASIL. * According to Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun, the dark elves that used to be the lords of the forest of Tob were driven away because of the Evil Tree residing there. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Treants Category:Legendary Figures